It's What the World Does
by k.d.walkers64
Summary: Set right after the season four mid-finally, Rick and Carl are found by a girl named Allison. After Allison runs into Daryl and Beth in town, she reunites them when old friends. Daryls starts to fall for the girl, can he love a girl that's as broken as he is? Will be getting smutty!
1. Family

"What are we gonna do from here, Daryl?" Beth asked in a sweet voice, he knew she had been holding back asking for awhile. She was scared, she missed Maggie.

"Hell, I dunno. We best just keep movin', at least till we find somewhere safe." She kept silent, and just nodded. He didn't look at her anymore after that, just kept looking through different cabinets, grabbing anything that could be eaten. They had stumbled across an abandoned farm house from the road. Didn't look like it had been ransacked, not by the living anyway.

"I'm sorry." He said without looking up, "we're gonna find 'em. I promise." Beth smiled. She loved Daryl. He kept her save, he wasn't gonna let anything happen to her. They both were sure of that.

"Thank you, Daryl. But we both know that they're probably all dead." Daryl was shocked, he had never though she had given up. Not yet.

* * *

><p>"Hey Carl? Can you gimme a hand with this? I can never get it." Carl was always better at car maintenance than Allie was.<p>

"Sure thing." He said and began to help. "There we go."

"Jesus, how do you know ask this stuff again?"

"Before our group got separated, we had this guy named Daryl, he was a mechanic before the world ended. Taught me a few things." Allie thought for a second, she and her brother had found Carl and Rick in an abandoned house about a month back, brought them back to a small sanctuary, that use to be an elementary school.

"Think there's anyway he could still be

alive? We could try and track him? Bring him back, give him food and shelter." She smiled warmly. There weren't very many survivors at the school, about seven, including herself, Carl and Rick. There was plenty of room for more.

"If he is out there, we ain't gonna find him." Carl responded with a set jaw. He stood and went to walk away. "Be careful on your run into town, Allie." He called back. She looked after him, he worried her. He was cold. Harsh. She knew that's what this world did to people, but she couldn't help but feel for Carl. She paused for a moment, she was getting attached, to Carl, Rick, all of the others. Her brother always said that love makes you weak, and being weak makes you stupid. Stupidity gets you killed. The survivors were her family now, and she wasn't gonna let anyone take that away from her now.

"I've come to far." She said to herself.

"Talking to yourself now baby sister?" Adam asked, smugly as he walked up with Rick.

"Hey, it's when I start answering myself, we should get worried." She replied with a smirk. "Where ya two off too?"

"Some walkers gathered in the back. We're gonna go take care of it." Rick answered with wave of his knife. He was clean, almost looked like he wasn't unhinged. He and Adam had taken over as head of the group, Allison didn't like playing the role of a leader, that was always Adams role.

"Be careful", she pulled them both into a hug, "I'm going into town. Need anything?" Both boys shook their heads.

"Stay safe, Carl likes you to much for anything to happen to ya." Rick said with a smile.

"Oh, Rick, you're such a charmer."

* * *

><p>"Shit." Daryl said under his breath. The car was on empty. "Looks like we walk from here. Come back after we find some gas." He stepped out of the car, Beth followed his lead.<p>

"I just wanted to they thank Daryl, for protecting me and all. I couldn't do it by myself." He turned and looked at the young girl, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I ain't gon let anything happen to you." She believed him. She didn't know why. But she did. And that's all she needed. They continued to walk down the road, the only sound, was their feet against the pavement. The sun was beating down, the smell of rotting corpses was worse today.

They reached a small town, and both started to search for fuel. Daryl was working on a truck, when he heard footsteps, he made eye contact with Beth, and as if she were reading his mind, she got underneath the car she had been busy working with. Daryl hid behind the truck, crossbow in hand, ready to shoot. He jumped out. A small girl was pointing a guy at his face, he held the crossbow to hers.

"You best put your weapon down girl."

"I was just about the day the same to you, trust me, I'm better, I'll win." They both stood their ground.

"I don't gotta hurt you if you ain't a threat." He was trying to intimidate her, Allison wasn't one to be intimidated.

"You don't scare me none. I've taken down bigger men than you, and I didn't have to use guns."

"Please, Daryl! Please stop! Maybe she could help us!" Beth pleaded. He didn't realize she was no longer hidden.

"Daryl?" Allison asked, it couldn't be the Daryl from Rick's other group, impossible.

"Do you know Rick Grimes!?" She yelled at them, ask holding her gun. Daryl was in shock from the question. From the girl's face, Allison could tell that she was too.

"I asked you a fucking question!"

"Yes, yes we do!" The young girl yelled back. Her blonde hair filthy, and skin coated in dirt. They knew Rick. Allison lowered her gun. Daryl slowly followed her lead.

"I'm Allie Jameson, I'm a friend of Rick's and Carl's. We have a place, with more people. A sanctuary. I can help you." Daryl wasn't sure he could trust her. Could be a trap. She looked tough, she could hold her own. Two hatches attached to her back, two hand guns in the holster around her waist, and the gun she recently had pointed in her face moments ago. She couldn't have been more than 130 soakin wet.

"Where are you set up?" He finally asked after a long moment.

"About twenty miles from here. I have a car, it's parked around the corner. Where have you two been holding up?"

"We run. Never stay in one place too long. Our car ran out of gas about seven miles back." She nodded.

"Let's round up some stuff here, grab whatever supplies you think people could use, then we'll double back, grab your supplies, and take you back. Let's get going before it gets dark." After a few more words, they broke apart and started gathering anything that could be of use.


	2. Gone

"How do ya know Rick?" Daryl asked as we finished shoving bags of supplies into the trunk.

"I, uh, found him. And Carl, in an abandoned house, Rick was in pretty bad shape, I thought my brother might have been able to help him," she smiled as she remembered, then she looked at him, "luckily, I was right."

Daryl stayed silent, he started to shove the last bag into the trunk, Allison reached up and stared to help. He couldn't help but notice the way she smelled, like strawberries and cherry blossoms. She didn't notice him looking at her. As she stepped away, her scent leaving with her.

Beth was already in the car, she was real excited to see old friends. To see any people really.

"Alright, I think we actually got everything, we need to get back." Allison said as she and Daryl walked to their car doors.

* * *

><p>When the car finally came to a stop, it was in front of a gate that was only big enough for a car to go through. A tall man with dark hair and a gun attached to his side, slid open the gate.<p>

"Didn't Ma ever teach you not to bring home strays?" The dark haired man asked, with a laugh, as he shut the gate. Allison smiled and stepped out of the car, as did Daryl and Beth.

"Didn't she also teach you, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all? Besides, these are some friends of Rick's." The man smiled warmly at Beth and Daryl, he looked strong, he wore a purple t-shirt and blue jeans. He extended his hand.

"I'm Adam. Welcome to our home. I'm Allison's  
>big brother" Daryl shook his hand and nodded.<p>

"I'm Daryl Dixon, and this Beth Greene."

Beth smiled and shook Adam's hand.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay her, sir."

"Of course," he said politely, "we don't turn away people, we need as many together as we can get, to face the real enemy. " He turned to Allison then.

"Allie, will you get them settled later, give then rooms?" She nodded and took a step towards the new group members.

"Let's go see if we can find Rick."

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Beth questioned as the three walked through the doors of the giant building.<p>

"An elementary school, a private one judging on the looks of the place. Perfect for keeping it walkers. Gated all the way around." Allison responded absent mindedly.

"How many people do y'all have here?"

"Seven, including you two, nine. Two are just kids, six and eight." Daryl walked quietly behind the two girls, making sure he knew every and any way out incase he had to.

"Hey Rick, found some people you might have missed." Allison said as she leaned against the door frame, of a small room.

"And who coul-, Daryl? Beth?" He said, his voice cracking. Allison couldn't help but smile. It was rare to see happiness in this world. She had to take what she could get. She turned to walk away from the reunion, Carl was standing behind her,

"You found 'em." He said with a smirk.

"More like they were thrown at me." She replied as she left the school building.

* * *

><p>Allison was grabbing the supplies it of the back of the car, when she heard screaming. She dropped the bags and ran towards the cries, grabbing her hand gun from around get waist. When she got to the gate, she saw the cause of the screams. Walkers, six of 'em. She ran past the gate, Adam was fending them off. Two children of one of the survivors ran past as she ran as fast as she could to help her brother.<p>

She was getting closer now, she could hear the hissing and moans. One of the walkers bit Adam in the shoulder, he let it a scream of pain.

"Adam!" She yelled as she reached her brother, she threw one walker back and shot it in the head. No guns, to loud. She thought. She took out her knife and stabbed another one the jaw. She turned to get the others of Adam but wasn't quick enough, one tore through Adams neck.

"No!" She kicked it off her brother and stomped its head in. As the last one went to attack her, an arrow went straight through its head, it landing on the ground. Daryl.

Allison ran to her brothers side and dried to her knees. She was putting pressure on his neck, trying to get the bleeding to stop. She didn't even notice the others gathering around her.

"Please, please, Adam! Tell me what to do, I can save you, just tell me, please!" She was in hysterics. Tears running down her face.

"Allie, it's okay," he choked out, in barley a whisper, "you're gonna survive this world, you're strong and smart. "

"I can't.. I can't, please."

"You can. Little sister, I promise." Allie was shocked, her brother was dying, and he didn't care, he was okay with it. She put her forehead to his,

"I don't how to do this without you, big brother. I need you. I need you." He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, smearing a little blood on her face.

"I love you so much little sister. Take care of these people for me. Keep then safe."

"I love you too, Adam. I will. Please don't say goodbye. "

"Cross your heart?" He said as went still, his hand wasn't holding on to hers anymore, it killed her. Her brother was gone, ripped away. She was alone now, her tears coming harder. Gone.


	3. Lesson Learned

Daryl hated to see Allison so broken. He knew what it felt like to loose a brother, hell, he wouldn't wish it on anyone. Rick stepped forward and put his head against her temple. "Allie, you know what we have to do." She pushed him way and stood.

"Stay away from him. I..just have to see. I have too." Rick nodded and backed off.

* * *

><p>Within minutes Adam's breathing started back up, hoarse. His fingers began to twitch. Through the thick silence, the sound of cracking bones, as his body reanimated itself, echoed. Both Daryl and Rick were ready if it got to close.<p>

Adam stood and began walking towards Allison, she started to sob. His eyes. Dead. There was nothing.

"There's really nothing left is there?" She said, almost to herself. She gave him a hard kick to the ground, then pounced on to him, stabbing him in the face, chest, arms. Anywhere she could. She was screaming now. Arms wrapped around her waist then, and pulled her towards them. She dropped her knife.

Arms. Daryl's arms. She pushed him away from her. "What happened?" No one answered. "What the fuck happened!?" A man named Joshua stepped forward, he was father of the two children. Adam had found them locked in a storage freezer in a meat packing plant.

"My kids, they found a walker over there," he pointed across the street to the woods, then looked back down sullenly, "they musta kept messin' with it, drew attention from others. I'm so sorry Allison." She saw red. She ran back through the gate.

"Molly! James!" She screamed. "Get out here, now!" She marched around, looking frantically. They stepped out from the hallway.

"Y'all wanna play with walkers? Huh?" Neither said anything, both just looked at her with horrified expressions.

"Then y'all gon play with some walkers. Come on." She motioned outside. She pushed through Rick at the door.

"Allison! This is not how you need to handle this!"He snapped.

"Do not tell me how to handle this Rick! They wanna get people killed giving around with walkers? And get away with it? No. You guys wanna play with walkers, y'all are gon learn how to kill then yourself. No more people are dying because of your stupidity." She looked at Molly and James and handed them both hand guns.

* * *

><p>Allison took the two children into the woods where they had found the other walkers. They heard cracking of twigs. More were close. She picked up a couple of rocks threw them at the walkers head, causing them to notice herself and the children.<p>

The walkers got closer.

"What are y'all waitin' for? Get in there and get 'em. This is what y'all wanted right?" She yelled at them. "You hesitate, they kill you. You don't kill then they kill you!" Molly had started to cry. James had his gun pointed. Ready.

The walker was almost in arms reach of James.

"James! Shoot it!" Allison screamed. A shot rang out. It didn't come from James's gun. It came from Molly's.

"Very good, Molly." She said in a impressed voice. Then she turned to James, who was a terrible shade of white.

"Your turn."

* * *

><p>It was near dusk when Allison returned with the kids. Daryl felt relieved when he saw them waking back. They had been gone for hours.<p>

"Well, ya got yourself a couple of professional walker hunters now." She smiled at Joshua, he nodded, guys eyes were filled with shame.

"I'm so sorry Allie."

"Me too." She whispered, as she patted him on the back and gave him a small smile. She walked into the courtyard and picked up a shovel, walked over to the furthest corner and started to dig. She dug until she didn't thing about anything else. Daryl watched her. He wanted her to be okay.

Allison didn't stop digging, look up from digging or stop think about digging, until the raindrops started to hit her shoulders. She dropped her shovel and raised her arms above her head. It washed away the dirt and blood.

Daryl walked over to where Allison was standing. "Hey, im real sorry bout chur brother, and everything." She looked at him, she didn't understand why he wanted to comfort her.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"I'll walk you inside." He motioned for her. She obliged and walked at his side. Daryl could feel the coldness coming from her skin as they walked down the hallway. She turned into her room and Daryl stopped at the door. She looked him over "why you bein'so nice to me?"

"My brother died, while back. I get it." He looked at her eyes. They were a beautiful bright green. He hadn't got the chance to look at her yet. She was beautiful. Long dark brown hair, olive colored skin soft pink lips.

"Why are you starin' at me like that?" He leaned in and kissed her forehead. His lips lingered there a moment. He pulled away and looked into her sorrow filled eyes.

"You don't have to do this alone. I won't let anything hurt you." He said softly. She smiled, stretched up and kissed the side of his mouth.

"Goodnight, Daryl."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." She shut her door. Daryl had half a mind to knock on it, ask her if he could sleep with her in his arms tonight. Just make sure she's okay.

He went to walk from her door, and heard her sobs. That killed him. God it killed him.


	4. What Did I Do Wrong

It had been close to three weeks since Adam's accident. Allison had shut herself out to everyone in the school. She hadn't spoken to anyone since Daryl had walked her home. If you asked her about it, she'd simply say she'd been busy, and she had been. So no one asked questions. She had found around eight other survivors and had bright them into the group.

Daryl was sitting outside next to his tent, he liked it better than being inside. Cleared his head. He looked across the courtyard as Allison walked across it. His eyes never leaving her. It was the time of week she went into town. Every time it was by herself and Daryl didn't like it. She climbed into her car, and placed her hatches to the side. He had thought about her almost every second since he'd last seen her. She avoided him, she avoided everyone, he wished he could break down her walls a little bit. Just so he could properly protect her.

He walked over to her car, he noticed her tense up when she sense someone had approached.

"Let me go in ta town with cha." Allison didn't feel like arguing with Daryl. He wouldn't harm anything, so she nodded and he climbed into the other side of the car.

* * *

><p>When they reached the town, it was filled with empty houses, filled with old lives. Allie looked around checking to make sure nothing around, living or dead, was going to hurt them.<p>

"Okay, I'll check these houses, you check those ones, meet back here in about two hours. Anything happens, fire one shot. I'll come r

nnin'" she spoke briskly as she fumbled through her backpack.

"Ya sure ya wanna go alone? What if somethin' happens?" Daryl replied back, he was here to protect her, not make it easier for her to get killed.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me." She walked off towards her set of houses, they were big beautiful homes. Perfect yards, everything. She thought of the perfect families that might have lived in them. The perfect wife, husband. All that was gone now. Nothing was perfect anymore.

And hour passed by, Daryl had found medicine, canned food, clothes, and a few boxes of ammo. He wondered what Allison had found. He wondered if she were okay.

Allison started her way back to the car, as she got closer she could see Daryl's figured leaned against the vehicle. "Find anythin' good?" He asked her with a smile. She looked away from him, back to the ground.

"Medicine, lots of food." She put ask the supplies into the back, Daryl walked around to her and held out his hand. She reached out, and he dropped a small necklace into her hand. It was good, dainty, and had a small rose charm hanging off it. It was beautiful. No one had ever given her gifts except, Adam.

"It's very beautiful,Daryl. Thank you." She smiled at him, he hadn't seen her smile in a long while. He missed it. He tilted her head up by her chin and pressed his lips to hers.

Daryl was kissing her. A million thoughts were rushing through her head, none of which she could use as a good reaso

n to not kiss him back. She threw her arms around his neck, and he pushed her roughly against the car. Daryl pushed his tongue passed her lips, fighting with hers. It had been such a long time since a man had touched her like this. He pulled back, resting his forehead on hers, both they're breaths had shortened, and he just looked at her. She rubbed her nose against his, and slid her hand to his face, he flinched, only for a moment, then rested on her palm. He needed her, he needed to fix her. She went to pull away, but he kept her close, "Daryl, we should get back." She said softly in his ear, as she brushed his hair back. He just nodded.

* * *

><p>"Allison, can I talk to ya for a minute?" Rick asked as she returned inside. His face was stern, but his blue eyes were filled with sorrow as he looked at her. She hated that look, the look of pity.<p>

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I've been thinkin' 'bout things, I think this group needs a leader, you're that leader, these are your people." She didn't know the first thing about being a leader, only what she watch from Adam, he was always the strong one. She didn't know how to be strong for these people.

"Rick, I can't. These people deserve a better leader than me. Where would I start?" She threw her arms up as if she had already been defeated.

"You reassure. Make sure these people know you're gonna do what it takes to keep them safe and fed. You need to organize, the kids, they need to learn to defend."

She nodded. He was right about the ki

ds, she'd said herself.

"I'll need your help."

"And you got it."

Daryl walked over to Rick as Allison was leaving his side. Rick smiled warmly as Daryl's eyes followed Allison inside.

"Ya told her, you like her yet?"He chuckled.

"I don't like her." He snapped, "I just been through the same things, that's all."

"Yeah, sure, sure, brother. That's why you watch her like a hawk." Daryl thought, is it really that obvious? Who else had figured it out.

"I ain't got time for some stupid broad." He said as he stormed off. He walked inside, he needed to calm down, maybe a shower could help him.

Daryl turned the cold water on and stepped into it. He let it run over his shoulders and down his back. Allison. She was all he could think about. He wanted to see her, touch her. It was the fucking end of the world, he could just go falling in love with some fucking girl! He finished washing and stepped out. He started to dress, fuck. He needed a cigarette.

* * *

><p>Daryl started down the hallway, he heard some noises from the right wing of the school. He walked to the lit room, it was just Allison, she was putting away the supplies from earlier. A opened bottle of whiskey Sat open on the desk, and a cigarette hanging from her mouth.<p>

"Hey there." He smiled at her.

"Hey yourself," she smirked, "come to kiss me again stud?"

"Not unless ya want me too." He laughed.

"Wanna drink?" She extended the bottle. He took it and took a few sips. He hadn't had any alcohol since the CDC. He walked over and took the cigarette from between her lips, and began to puff on it.

"These things 'ill kill ya."

"Yeah, because that's the bad way to go out, huh?" She laughed. She had a sweet laugh, it was shy and hurt, but it was sweet. She turned and continued to put away supplies.

Allison liked Daryl being around her. She felt safe. Just like with Adam. She knew Daryl wasn't gonna let anything happen to her. She turn around to grab some more things, Daryl jerk his eyes from her. Had he just been staring at her? He looked clean, his hair still wet from what she was assuming a shower. He continued to take drinks of whiskey, she walked over to him and took the bottle, and took a long drink herself. She smiled to him.

"It's good to see ya smile again Allie, to pretty to let it go to waste." He softly rubbed the back of her hand and started to pay with her fingers. He drug his fingers along her collarbone, moving up her neck, to her jaw line. He gave her chills. She needed him to touch her.

"I think I want you too kiss me again, Dixon." She took a step towards him, putting her hands in his,

"Yeah? Ya sure 'bout that?" She nodded, and that was all Daryl needed, he pressed his lips to hers. They're tongues intertwined and he could taste the whiskey on her. He pushed her to the desk, never breaking the kiss. God he wanted her.

Daryl wasn't a bad kisser, but he was inexperienced. Every move he made was hesitated, sloppy. He was nervous, and she loved it. He was

anding in between her legs, his hand on her hips, she reached up to his shirt and started to unbutton. She kissed down his neck, to his chest. He let out a small moan. She bit the soft flesh under his chin.

She was driving him crazy. Her hands drifted to the to top of his jeans, she started to unbutton them. He grabbed her hands and held them to her side's making her giggle. He wanted her but not drunk. He kissed her chest and her neck, nipped her ears. Then stopped.

"Please don't stop, Daryl." She moaned.

"Allie, ya know I don't want to." He whispered into her ear.

His eyes were filled with lust as he looked at her. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry, babe." He kissed her forehead, and left her. She was confused, her head spinning. What had she done wrong?


	5. The Fight

Allison woke from the sun shining on her face. The empty bottle of whiskey was knocked over and her head pounded against the desk. She just of pissed out there after Daryl left. When she thought of Daryl get whole body ached. He had left her. She lifted her head from the desk abd rested abd hand against her temple. "Goddamn it."

She walked slowly to the shower rooms, every step felt as if she had been punched in the head. Her stomach churned. She reached the shower, peeled off her clothes and turned the cold water on. The icy droplets hurt her skin, she continued to welcome it.

* * *

><p>Daryl stood on gaurd at the fence. His head kept going to her face, when he said no. She was hurt. He had wanted her. But he wanted her here and coherent. It took every ounce of willpower he had to pull away from her. Her hands, her lips, her legs.<p>

He wanted to make it up to her. Her wanted her to know how much he wanted her.

* * *

><p>Allison stepped into the main hall of the school. Carl stood watching from the stairs.<p>

"Allie! Hold on I wanna show you somethin'" he quickly choose down the stairs to where she was standing.

"And what is that?" She was pulling her hair out of her face.

"I found him, and I wanted to know if I could maybe keep him?" He pointed to a medium sized dog next to him. It had silky long black hair, some kind of collie mix. The dog started to get excited to see another person.

"Oh, hello boy!" She squeaked as she pet him. He was very friendly."Show your dad yet"

Carl shook his head.

"Figured you could talk him into it. He listens to ya." He smiled big at her. She smiled back laughed.

"Lemme think it over while I'm in town, okay?" She said with a wink.

"Oh my goodness! Is that a puppy!?" Beth squealed. She ran over and began to pet the excited animal as Allison made her way outside.

* * *

><p>Daryl saw Allison walk out from inside the school. She wore tight blue jeans with brown leather, knee high boots and a black off the shoulder shirt. She had a big smile across her face that quickly faded when she saw him. That made his heart drop. She drop eye contact and quickly walked to her car.<p>

"Didn't you just go into to town yesterday?" He heard Rick ask her.

"I need to clear my head. I'll be back soon." He nodded, he sure trusted her a lot.

* * *

><p>Allison only drive into to the town. Could spare fuel just to clear your head. She walked for awhile. Her two hatches strapped to her back. She smashed a window of a local grocery store, she might as well to something useful out here.<p>

She grabbed cans of food, and some seeds to plant crops. She asked back to her car and placed her findings in the back. As she went to open the driver side door, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Pet store.

* * *

><p>Allison had been gone for hours. It was starting to worry Daryl. She never stayed away for so long. He watched Beth run around with a dog Carl had picked up on the road today. Rick told them not too get to close. They named him Sabbath.<p>

A car pulled into the gates. Allison. He jogged over to where the car had stopped. She stepped out and sat a large bag of dog food next to Carl.

"This is me telling you, that you can keep 'em." She said sweetly, "but this isn't a you get bored and we get rid of him deal, he's part of this family now. He's one of us. You gotta take care of him." Carl nodded and hugged her, Rick smiled at her. Carl needed something to make him feel. Maybe that little dog was just the thing.

Allie stood and walked to the front doors, Daryl right on her heels.

"The hell you been!?"

"Excuse me?" She turned around facing him. That got her attention.

"You been gone all Damn day by yourself! Right back my ass!" He spat at her.

"How long I'm gone and what I'm doing is none of your goddamn business, Daryl." She said low and walked away.

"Don't you walk away from me!" As he turned down the hallway after her,

"Or what!?" She turned back to him and pushed him hard. He tried to grab her arms but he got a nice right hook to the jaw instead. "Fuck you!" She screamed. He finally grabbed her arms as she kicked and fought him. He pinned her against the wall as she yelled and kicked.

He kissed her then. Hard. She stiffened, and stopped fighting. He pulled back looking at her, she was panting. She leaned up and kissed him softly. He reached down and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Their lips never leaving each other's. He carried her into the nearest classroom and sat her on the desk. He closed the door behind them. Her tongue swept across his mouth. The way she tasted to him, he couldn't explain. He kiss and bit down her neck, causing her to moan. She lifted her arms up and he slowly pulled up her shirt, kissing up her torso as he did so. He kissed the top of he breasts as she reached around and unclasped her bra. She laid back against the cold wood. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled her boots off. She pulled him to her slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Kissing down his chest. She got to his jeans and rubbed his cock through the rough fabric. He groaned and kissed her. She unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor, she took out his long, thick cock and began to lick him. He grabbed her hair making her take him deeper, she moaned. She licked him from bottom to tip, paying attention to his head. He growled and pushed her away. And roughly pulled off her jeans. He propped up her legs and started to kiss the soft flesh in between them, he slid his hands up her sides and pulled her dedicated pink panties off. He began to rub the soft pink flesh. Get back started to arch as he kissed down her abdomen.

She felt her breath on her clit. "Please Daryl." She said giggling. He was killing her. He smirked and put his mouth down on to her spot. He tongue get little clit, he could taste how wet she was for him. It made his cock throb. She started to buck under him. His left hand found hers and she held on to him hard. Her other hand pulling his hair.

Daryl took his other hand and slipped two fingers into her tight, slit.

"Fuck, Daryl I'm gonna come." He pumped his fingers in and out of her, sucking her little rose bud. She let out a cry of pleasure as she came, her legs fell apart. He pulled her to the edge of the table, and rubbed he cock up the length of her slit.

She leaned up kissing him hard. He thrusted into her, and she let out a gasp. God he was big. He filled her. His hands were on her hips. He slammed into her. She moaned his name, over and over.

"Oh fuck," she was close, again. She didn't know if she could take coming again. "Fuck, Daryl. Harder." Their breath was short, her tight pussy gripped his member, he was close too.

He sucked on each of her nipples, abd rubbed her clit as he pounded her. Allison's nails dug into his back, she was getting loud. He covered her mouth and she came hard and loud. He pulled his cock out and came all over her little tummy. She held on to him and giggled in his neck. They were still, trying to catch their breath. She leaned up and kissed his nose.

"Jesus Christ, Dixon."

**°°°Please leave some reviews! If you have any questions just ask! Thanks for reading!:)**


	6. Trouble

After that day things with Daryl were different. He never took his eyes off her. If you saw Allison, Daryl wasn't far behind. He never kissed her in public though, but he made sure it was known she was his. She had brought in some new survivors, Mark and Ron. Daryl didn't like the way they looked at her. Like she was a piece of meat.

She was bent over the front of one of the cars, hadn't been runnin' the best. Her shirt rose up her back just so you could see her dimples. God he was a lucky man. He noticed Mark standing not to far away from her. They were talking but he couldn't figure out about what. Mark was big. About six five. Blonde hair, mean face. He took his hand and ran it under the back of her shirt.

Allison felt Mark's hand under her shirt, she stiffened. Before she could turn Daryl was at her side.

"What ya think ya doin'? All touchin' on her?" He was right in his face. She stepped in between the two men.

"Daryl, sweetheart, it's okay. It wasn't anything." He looked at her, her eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry man. I can't stay away. Look at her. She's beautiful." He said looking Allison up and down, hungrily. "How does her sweet little box taste?" He smirked.

Daryl jumped on him, smashing into his face. Allison didn't know how long the fight went on before some of the other men pulled them off each other.

When they got them off one another, Daryl looked at Allison, she stood cross armed at him. "Feel better?"

"Hey, no man talks 'bout my woman

like that." He kissed her.

"Come on, let's go clean that cut." She sighed and lead him into the nursing station of the school. After she cleaned the wound, and dressed it, she had to clean up Mark.

"I don't want you alone with him." He eyed her and she smiled.

"It's your fault I have to touch him. You need to work on your anger management."He grabbed her. And kissed her sweetly.

"You're mine and he needs to know that."

She walked into Mark's room. Daryl had beat him pretty bad. His face covered in blood and welts. "What did you honestly think would happen?" He just shrugged.

"I wasn't thinkin' to much."

"Obviously." Beth walked into the room then.

"Hey Daryl needs you in the courtyard." She said looking past her. Beth had become cold towards Allison, and she was pretty sure she knew why. Beth took over dressing Mark and Allison left to find Daryl.

"Hey Beth said you need something?" She asked as she walked up. He looked her up and down and took her in his arms.

"Jus missed you, is all." He kissed the top of her head. "Allie," he looked at her, and she smiled up at him. God she was beautiful.

"What?" She asked with a playful tone. He kissed her noes, her eyelashes and back to her mouth. Then rested his forehead on hers.

"Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours, babe. Completely. Yours." She said as she kissed him again.

* * *

><p>"Will you start sleeping in here?" She asked as she cuddled against him. He always held her like this, then when she would fall<p>

asleep he would go to his tent. She hated to wake up without him.

"I can if ya want, yeah." He pulled her closer.

"The marks on your back, what are they from?" She felt him tense and she kissed his neck.

"My daddy use to hurt Merle and me."He said quietly.

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay sweetheart. It's the past."

"My dad, he was like that too. Only Adam never let him lay a hand on me. So he got it twice as bad." She was getting sleepy, he could tell. He didn't say anything and just held her.

"I love you Allison." He could tell by the way her body stiffened, he caught he off guard. She looked up at him and kissed him.

"You really mean that?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Of course I do."

"I love you too Daryl." She kissed him again.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when she woke Daryl was no longer in bed. She changed and decided to go look for him.<p>

She stepped outside her door to be greeted by Beth.

"Hello Beth, Good mor-"

"We need to talk." She said with her jaw clenched. "Daryl and I.."

"What.. 'bout you and Daryl?"

"He's been coming to see me. At night after you fall asleep." She said smirking.

"Bullshit."

"He told me my pussy tastes like strawberries and cream, that he loved me." Allison felt the rage, the sadness. The tears started, she pushed by Beth. She saw Carl

"Have you seen Daryl?"

"Yeah he and my dad are over behind the trailer, you okay?" She didnt respond and went towards the trailer.

* * *

><p>"I'm tellin' ya man, you love her. Everyone can tell." Rick said as<p>

Matter of factly.

" I don't love her man. I could never love a girl like her, we're too different." Daryl explained.

"Then what are you doin' with her man. Just messin' with her?"

"It's all sex man. That's it. If she didn't suck my dick, I wouldn't give her the time of day, man." Rick laughed and looked at Daryl. Rick's expression turned horrified, Daryl turned to see Allison standing behind him. Her face filled with hurt, she scoffed.

"Well, thanks." She said coldly. She turned on her heels and stormed off.

"Fuck."

"Go get her man."

* * *

><p>Daryl ran to catch up to Allison,<p>

"Allie wait."

"Get away from me!"

"Please, I didn't mean for yo-"

"To what!? Find out you don't love me? That you make me into a joke around your friends?" She crumbled, tears running down her face.

"Please, I didn't mean it. You know that."

"No. Because you could never love a girl like me right? Because I'm broken. Right?" He hated this. He did love her. Seeing her doubt that because of him killed him. "Is that why you're fucking Beth?"

He stared at her in shock. "What!?"

"She said you go to her when you leave me at night. That you fuck her, and tell her you love her." She said quietly. His heart broke. He was hurting her. He hesitated. "You did. Huh. You didn't have to tell me you loved me ya know. You shouldn't of."

"I meant it. Allison I-" she jerked away from him.

"I'm so stupid. Why would you love me when that's around." He grabbed her and kissed her trembling lips, she pulled away

immediately. "I loved you. And you faked loving me."

"I didn't fuck Beth. I've never touched that girl, ever. Nor told her I loved her. She ain't nothin to me. You're mine. And I'm yours. Ain't nothin gon change that."

She put her head in her hands and wept, he wrapped his arms around her. He gonna kill Beth. He was certain of that, he was also sure that Allison knew he loved her. He never wanted her to question it. He never wanted to come that close to losing her ever again. He lead her into his tent, he held her tight to his chest. He a hand up her neck into her hair, making her look up at him. He kissed her deeply, pulling her closer.

Her eyes hurt from crying. She had never had such feelings for a person like she had for Daryl. She pushed her tongue to his. He laid her back and softly kissed her lips once more. Then her neck up to the bottom of her chin. He brushed hair behind her ear, "I love you." He pulled off her shirt, and she pulled his above his head. She kissed his chest. He kissed down her rub cage, saying "I love you" in between each kiss. He put both thumbs in the sides of her panties and began to pull them off. Kissing down her legs while doing so. He stood a put both hands on the sides of her face and kissed her, it was much deeper than the first kiss, this one took her breath away. She pulled him to the bed and crawled on top of him. Unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down. His hands ran up her back, and soon unclasped her bra. She lowered herselfonto his rock hard member, and deep growl escaped his throat. He rocked her hips against him, she started to whimper. He put his mouth to her nipple, licking abs sucking it, while playing with the other. She moaned and tilted her head back. Her hands were tangled in his hair. He took a finger and started rubbing her swollen clit, she wanted to scream. She rested her forehead against his and kissed the base of his nose, he looked at her. "I love you Allison, come for me." He began thrust into her, his hand gripping her ass. She felt her orgasm emerge from her core. She grabbed his shoulders as they came together.

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him. She had no doubt he loved her. Not now. Not after they had made love. He was hers. No matter what.


End file.
